


How to Discipline Your Dragon Tamer

by KieraElieson



Series: Parental Fics [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Big Brother Virgil, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Grounding, little brother Janus, slight burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: A ten-year-old Janus decides that since dragons are practically the same things as snakes, it would be perfectly fine if he went right up to one.Virgil is understandably pissed.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Parental Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802734
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	How to Discipline Your Dragon Tamer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so as someone recently pointed out on a couple blogs via Child Development facts, Virgil is possibly actually the oldest of the 'Dark Sides', so how about Big Brother Virgil, like 13ish y/o, grounding 10 y/o Janus for doing something dangerous?

“You did what???” Virgil yelled, scanning Janus, and trying to figure out if it really was only his hair and his clothes singed or if there were burns. 

“Well, snakes like me!” Janus protested. “And a dragon is practically just a snake!”

“It is not!” Virgil said. 

Janus folded his arms and pouted. 

Virgil tried to calm down just a little. Janus was mostly fine. Remus had dragged him out of the imagination and turned the dragon into a pile of gore, he’d be fine. 

“Are you hurt anywhere?”

“No.”

“Janus, I swear, if you lie about something like this you’re grounded.”

“I’m  _ supposed  _ to lie!”

“Not about being hurt!! Where is it!?”

Janus pouted even more intensely, but lifted his capelet to show a place where the fire had burned through his shirt. 

Virgil physically lifted him up and set him on the kitchen counter, running for the first aid kit. “Take your shirt off!” He yelled over his shoulder. 

“You’re not my dad!” Janus yelled back, but started undoing buttons. 

Virgil got back and pulled out the burn cream and bandages. And maybe he went a little overboard, but it was better going overboard than chancing infection!

“I’m a mummy. Happy now?”

Virgil glared at Janus. “No. You’re grounded. You went and scared me—“

“Everything scares you!” Janus interrupted. 

“You got hurt!”

“I didn’t die! I don’t even think I  _ can  _ die! And Remus came and got me anyway.”

“But you got hurt and then you lied about it. What if this got infected? And I didn’t know, and I couldn’t help anymore?”

Janus rolled his eyes. “You worry way too much.”

“Yeah, well, I’m in charge. I’m allowed to worry.”

Janus let out a long, annoyed sigh, and laid back on the counter. “Fine. I guess I’ll just lay here then.”

Virgil was gonna say something else, but he decided it wasn’t worth it, and just climbed up on top of the fridge. 

Remus came in a bit later. “Oh, are we sitting on strange surfaces? I can sit on the ceiling!”

He went and sat on the ceiling… somehow. Janus huffed and left, going back to his room and slamming the door. 

Virgil just sat there for a very long time. He didn't want Janus to be mad at him. But he didn’t regret grounding him, and he certainly wasn’t taking it back. 

Finally though, he had a decent idea. He recruited Remus’s help into turning the living room into a blanket fort, and stretching the tv to cover nearly the whole wall. Then he made popcorn and turned on the Jungle Book. 

It wasn’t long before Janus’s door opened, and soon he came into the living room, frowning, and tucked himself up against Virgil’s side. 

“I hate you.”

“I know you do.”


End file.
